Giggles the Lifesaver
by BonnieBunny1987
Summary: Giggles, an aspiring W.A.R soldier, follows her dreams by saving one traumatised bear. Contains gore (hey, it's HTF after all) and VERY mild Flippy/Giggles.
1. Chapter 1

I was out in the forest again, pretending to be from the Weaponised Animal Regiment as usual. I fought imaginary enemies with twigs and rocks. I longed to be amongst their ranks. However, as far as I knew, the Regiment wasn't a place for girls like myself.

I had come to a clearing where a fight had clearly taken place. The earth was littered with corpses of members of the Tiger Army. Their general as nowhere to be seen. I figured he'd fled, since he was well known for his cowardice. He always watched his soldiers take care of any Regiment fighters and hid in a bush. However, the Tigers didn't seem to have won this battle, so perhaps he'd returned to his base in the jungle.

I continued to scour the battlefield for anything of interest. What I found worth noting were a few parts of an animal that clearly wasn't a tiger. The ears were attached to the head, and they looked to belong to a mouse or rat. There was also a mangled mush on the floor that didn't resemble anything; it was likely a decoy to distract the tigers.

What stood out the most, however, was that lying near a tree was a pair of hands. They were a sort of greenish colour, so they didn't belong to a tiger. They were next to each other as well, making it look like they'd been left to pick up later. "Huh." I said, and picked them up. Perhaps they'd be of use if anyone back in Tree Town lost theirs. Of course, there was Handy, but he was born without them. It was then I realised that there was a cliff on the other side of the clearing. Maybe some tigers had fallen off trying to flee. The soldiers from the Regiment that fought here must've been brilliant. I wished I might've been able to meet them some day.

Before I decided to wander down the cliff (I had a rope packed with me) I noticed there was only one example of weaponry. It was a small knife. I didn't know the type, but the blade was soaked with blood. There weren't any bodies near the knife, so following logic, the tigers or Regiment soldiers who had fought here were still alive now.

When I reached the bottom of the cliff, I noticed a few splinters of wood which must've come from a log that had fallen from the cliff. There were also questionable items, like a sandwich and part of someone's intestine. Again, there were no bodies, so someone was alive right now without part of their own intestine.

I continued walking before spotting something that looked an awful lot like a dead body in the distance. I decided to see who it was, since it was far away from the others. It looked sort of brownish-red, two earthy colours I could've easily missed. It seemed to be curled up in a ball, which was unusual for someone dead. Unless... it wasn't dead. For its sake, I hoped it was. As I got closer I noticed it was twitching. I knew dead bodies did twitch occasionally, but this one was more violent. A green beret was lying next to it.

 _This is a soldier from the Weaponised Animal Regiment!_ I could barely contain my excitement. I started running.

It was obviously alive due to the way it twitched, and obviously in pain. As I neared it, I noticed that the fur was actually green. The red was blood. Whether the blood belonged to him or not I didn't know. When I was about five feet away from it, it curled up smaller as if to deter me, and let out small whimpering noises. I slowly knelt down next to it.

"Hello?" I asked. "Are you alright?"

No reply.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

This time, there was a quiet reply.

"C-can you b-be sure?" His voice was shaky, and he kept coughing.

"Are you hurt?" I asked for the sake of it. The answer was clearly yes, I just wanted to know his condition.

He slowly nodded.

"Where are you hurt?" I asked.

His hands were pinned underneath his weight and he lay on his front. I couldn't see any noticeable injury.

At least, that was until he rolled over.

His uniform was practically torn in half, and so was he. He was almost vertically split, a deep and wide gash reaching from his chest to his stomach. It was clearly inflicted with a knife, by someone without a steady hand. Why wasn't he holding it together?

"Did someone do this to you?"

He nodded again, his hands strangely pinned behind his back. More blood was spreading up the back of his uniform, which was already soaked through. Perhaps there was an injury to the hands?

"Are your hands alright?" I sounded like a nurse. Granted, I had no idea how to do first aid, but I felt really good about helping this guy nonetheless.

He shook his head, coughing again. A little bit of blood sprayed onto the floor, widening the area that was now stained red.

Sighing, he took one arm from behind his back and presented it to my face. He shut his dark brown eyes and looked away.

"I can't bear them." he whispered.

To my horror, the hand itself was completely gone. However, the sharp bone at the end of his lower arm stuck out from where the flesh ended. They would have made excellent weapons...

Then it hit me. I had his hands in my backpack! I removed them and showed them to him.

His face lit up. "Where did you find those?"

"Up the cliff." I said.

"Oh my gosh! I don't know how I'm going to reattach them, but thanks so much!" He smiled at me. He had the two signature buckteeth of Tree Town. I was from Tree Town!

I noticed silver dog tags hanging from his neck, and was able to catch a glimpse of his name... or names.

One of them said "Flippy".

Flippy? I'd known him for years until he joined the W.A.R!

"Flippy?" I asked.

"H-how do you know my name?" he asked, attempting to back away.

"I'm Giggles." I said. "One of Flaky's friends!"

"You know Flaky?"

"Course I do. We're such a small town, it's hard not to know who's who!"

Flippy smiled, and adjusted the dog tags so that I couldn't see his name.

"I know where the base is, so let's get you there." I grinned, gently picking him up. He was really light.

Maybe my dreams of joining the Regiment weren't as far-fetched as I thought.


	2. The Reflection

_**A/N: I'm not sure how many views this story has, but I'm going to continue it because I rushed the ending and not that much is explained. Also, Fliqpy is going to show up at some point, maybe in this chapter, who knows? Anyway, happy reading!**_

* * *

"Flippy! Wake up! Flippy!"

Slowly but surely, his eyes opened. "Giggles? Where am I?"

"You're back at your base. I requested to see you in your room. To make sure you were alright."

"I... I'm not dead?

"Flippy." I whispered. "Look."

He held up his arms, and covering the sharp bones that stuck out from his arms were a pair of shiny metallic hands. The fingers were jointed and he was able to move them with his mind alone. "Wow." He stared at them for a while, moving the fingers so he was sure he could move them. "These don't make sense, but I love them."

"They're courtesy of Sniffles." I said, smiling.

"Isn't he from Tree Town as well?"

"He certainly is! Anyway, how did you manage to defeat the tigers? I saw some dead tigers before I found you, and I guessed you had something to do with it!"

His smile disappeared from his face. "I-I don't know."

I was rather surprised, however he might've received a hit to the head. "How so?"

"Well, the last thing I remember was hiding inside the dead body of my teammate Sneaky. Then I must've fallen unconscious. But if I was, how did I defeat the tigers and lose my hands?"

"That's my question!" I told him. "If you don't mind me asking, what was it like hiding inside Sneaky?"

"It was absolutely terrifying. I felt like I was going to die if I didn't do something, but my vision blurred and my mind went blank. It was like I was dead or something. I don't know what came over me."

That certainly was interesting. He didn't remember fighting, yet he remembered what had happened before? I couldn't think of a way to explain that. That was when I caught sight of the dog tags again. I noticed that the other tag read "Fliqpy", which was an unusual way of spelling his name.

"Uh, how do I pronounce that name?" I asked.

"What name?"

"Y'know, it's the same as yours but with a "q"."

"What?" He looked down at his dog tags, and noticed the name with a surprised expression. "I never noticed that..."

He must've done it while he didn't remember what he was doing. It was scratched on to the metal, possibly done with the bones sticking out of his arms.

I looked back at Flippy. He was staring at the shiny white table next to his bed, looking incredibly surprised. The table was shiny enough to give a reflection, since I could see mine. What was so surprising about his?

"Giggles... you might want to look at this..."

I looked at his reflection in the table. At first glance, I couldn't see anything unusual. That was until the reflection smiled... without Flippy smiling at the same time. The smile of the reflection was different to any smile I'd seen Flippy make. It seemed more... evil, if anything. The eyes of the reflection did not have the same dark brown colour Flippy's did. They were a greenish-yellow colour. Flippy shut his eyes, but the eyes of the reflection stayed open.

Flippy opened his eyes again. "What on earth is THAT?"

"Your reflection, but... some kind of weird version. Maybe it's a strange table?"

I looked at the shiny surface of the table. My reflection was just normal. Why was his so different?

The reflection opened its mouth to speak, showing sharp teeth. However, I couldn't hear anything coming out of its mouth. Flippy's eyes were tightly screwed up, and the hideous reflection seemed to change back into the regular Flippy, who looked terrified and wide-eyed. I looked back to the real Flippy, and he opened his eyes.

Whereas I was usually greeted by friendly brown eyes, the eyes that stared at me were a piercing yellow, the same eyes the reflection had.

The reflection. I could see the normal Flippy in the table! Either it was a messed up table... or Flippy himself was messed up. Of course, I didn't want to believe for a second that Flippy wasn't right in the head. However, there was hardly any time to think, as the strange version of Flippy parted its lips in a grin and revealed the same jagged teeth from the reflection in which I had first seen it. It leapt up from the bed in which it was tucked into, almost as if it had no idea that the stitches holding the dreadful wound on its stomach together had only just been done and could come loose if Flippy moved suddenly. It advanced closer towards me; those eyes looking at me in the strangest of ways. In fact, it reminded me of the faces I use to pull at sweets in a sweet shop if I knew that I couldn't have any. The eyes looked... longing, if anything, and they were fixated on me. It was then that it spoke.

"Oh, Giggles, you have no idea what you've got yourself into."

The voice was very similar to Flippy's, but it was sort of distorted. It seemed harsher, and the tone in which he spoke was strangely calm. It was as if he knew exactly what he was about to do and how he was about to do it.

"What's the time, Giggles?" he asked me, speaking as if he knew exactly who I was.

"F-Five o' cl-clock!" I sounded more nervous than Flaky. I had no idea why he had asked me that question, nor how he was able to act as if nothing bad had happened to him at all.

"Hmm." he mused for a few seconds. "According to my logic, it is time for dinner." As he said this, he glanced at me with such terrifying eyes that I wished I had never met the original Flippy to start with. I dreaded to think what he meant by "time for dinner", but I tried my best not to think about it.

"Where is Sniffles?" he growled, trying to tackle me. What could he possibly want from the poor anteater? I feared the worst, but I decided to tell him - who knows, it might have saved my life.

"He's in t-the l-laboratory!" I said, feeling the need to gasp for air as if he was choking me.

With one last evil grin, he ran out of the hospital room and towards the laboratory. Somehow he knew where it was.

About half an hour had passed, and there was still no sign of Sniffles or the twisted version of Flippy. I decided to head to the laboratory, and upon getting there I wished I hadn't. Sniffles' body was lying against the wall. Both of his eyes were missing and quite a lot of the flesh on his face had been torn off. Where it had been torn off, it looked exactly like a bite mark that wouldn't have been out of place in an apple core. His torso was split open, but there weren't any visible intestines or other organs. His chest was also torn in half, and to my disgust there wasn't a heart there either. His glasses were shattered and lay next to the barely recognisable anteater. A post-it note was stuck inside the gaping hole in his stomach, and I picked it up. The writing was all in blood, and I was safe to assume it was Sniffles'. It read:

"Sniffles is _deliciously_ clever."

I shuddered. Where was Flippy now, and what could he be doing? I decided to go and investigate. After all, I had nothing to lose.


	3. Nutty

_**A/N: I just wanted to say, forget about me saying Handy was born without hands. He's going to lose them in a future chapter.**_

* * *

The room was dark. Very dark. I had followed the unfailing smell of blood and stuck to the dark red trail that stained a pathway on the floor. And both of those things had lead me to this pitch-black room. The room had a faint smell that wasn't blood, more like... sugar. Nutty? Was Nutty involved? He was Sniffles' lab assistant after all.

Oh no. If Flippy was around here, in Nutty's room, the poor squirrel would be killed for sure. I made sure I remained still.

Nutty's scream echoed off of the walls. I winced. Poor Nutty. If he was suffering in the same way as Sniffles, I really felt for the candy addict. After seeing Sniffles' dead body, I knew Nutty's death would be far from painless.

The screaming continued for ages. It was made even creepier and more ominous because of the darkness, since I had no idea where Nutty and Flippy might be.

Then Flippy laughed over Nutty's constant screaming. However, it wasn't like any laugh that would ever come out of Flippy's mouth. It was a horrible laugh. The worst thing about it was the fact that Flippy was _laughing at Nutty's misfortune._ I hoped the green squirrel had a high pain tolerance.

At least we were in Tree Town. Ever since the beginning of time, at least, to my knowledge, the town had been protected by Splendid's superpowers. If anyone was to injure themself or, even worse, die, they'd be perfectly alright next morning - unfortunately able to remember their moments of pain.

I really wanted to help Nutty, but how? I was defenceless against Flippy. I didn't exactly want to find out what happened to the people he caught, but from the bite marks on Sniffles and the note left for me, I could take a hint that it wasn't pretty.

Nutty was crying now, and screaming for both help and mercy. It terrified me, because if Flippy found me next, he was going to kill me as well.

"IS ANYONE ELSE HERE?! SNIFFLES?! HELP!" the squirrel cried. It was not something I'd expect Nutty to say. He was always so overly positive about everything. And now he was failing to be optimistic.

As the time passed, Nutty started coughing and his voice sounded like he was being strangled. He continued to scream. He was determined to try and get out of whatever dreadful situation he was in, and I was determined not to help him because of said dreadful situation.

The smell of blood became even stronger as Nutty's screaming eventually died down. It was followed by a disgusting squelching noise. I tried my best not to think about what it might be. I was tempted to reach for the light switch, find Flippy and try to revert him to his original, friendly state, but something told me not to.

It was then that blood splattered all over my fur and my shirt. Foolishly, I let out a "Huh?", which obviously alerted Flippy to my presence. Where could it have come from? I looked down at the floor and saw a greyish-green eye. Nutty's strange, lazy eye! I continued to look at it for a few seconds, watching the blood pool out from underneath it. Flippy had obviously discarded it due to its unusual appearance. That made me wonder what he used them for. Sniffles' heart and intestines were missing, and now Nutty's eye had been rejected - but what was their use? I decided to flick on the light. And I was absolutely horrified.

The floor was covered in blood. Not just a bit of it, but the entire floor was soaked with it. The carpet had been stained a deep red. Nutty's pink-framed mirror was smashed in the centre, and Nutty's corpse lay next to it. It was even more mutilated than Sniffles'. Shards of glass stuck in the back of his head, and blood was seeping out of the wounds. Similar to Sniffles, both of his eyes were missing. One of his eyes, namely the black one, lay near his foot. To my horror, there was a _bite mark_ on the eye. Much more of the flesh on his face was missing, and I caught several glimpses of his skull. One of his ears looked to be bitten off. The fur on his tail was messy and tattered. The rest of his fur was slick with blood. Much like his lab partner, his torso was slit in half, and I still saw no heart or intestines. He was also missing his right arm, which was nowhere to be seen. I stepped closer to get a better look at the mangled squirrel, and a voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Well _done_ Giggles; you've found me."

The voice clearly belonged to Flippy.

"Show yourself!" I demanded.

"Very well." he responded with a light laugh.

Nutty's neon-coloured swivel chair spun around to reveal a very different-looking Flippy. Previously I had thought it impossible to be intimidated by any means in this brightly-coloured room - but right now I couldn't have been more wrong.

He was covered from head to toe in blood. Even his hat was stained with it. On his face, it surrounded his mouth, and his sharp teeth - apparently sharp enough to tear through flesh - were practically dripping with it. In one of his metal hands, equally as red as the other parts of him, he held Nutty's disembodied arm. The arm was missing quite a lot of the flesh on it, and again the areas where it was missing looked like bite marks. Judging from the blood dripping from his teeth and all the bite marks I had seen, he hadn't just slowly killed them - he had slowly _eaten_ them. This was also evidenced by how he'd referred to Sniffles as "deliciously clever".

"Why did you do that to Sniffles and Nutty?" I asked out of fury.

"Those two are absolutely _fine_." he reassured me. "We simply had fun together."

He took another large bite from the severed arm he held. "Nutty is such a _sweet_ little squirrel." he said while still chewing. "But candy is bad for you, you know. You never know when it'll come and bite you back."

My mind raced. Why wasn't he killing me? Why had he killed them? Why wasn't he the normal, happy Flippy I was so used to?

He was just sitting there, a broad, content smile plastered across his face. Those eyes were still staring into my soul. I was pretty sure his eyes alone could eat me from the inside if they wanted to. But of course not. He chose to give Sniffles and Nutty the most painful deaths imaginable, but why? What had they ever done to him even before he started acting so weirdly? I thought Flippy was vegetarian, or so he told me. What if that was all an act and this was his true self?

No. I wouldn't allow myself to think such a thing.

He spoke again. "You're a very strong person, Giggles."

I was shocked.

"I _like_ that about you." he continued.

Instead of brutally killing me, he was complimenting me?!

"Strong people have a great flavour."

I should have known. Nothing involving him was ever going to end happily.

He put down the arm, which had hardly anything left on it excluding the fingers and palm of the hand. He shuffled back in the chair and sighed happily. He went on to lick the blood from his metal fingers, before pulling his cap over his eyes.

"Oh, Giggles, you'll never know how much I love the taste of blood."

My heart stopped momentarily. When I had first kissed Cuddles, he had said almost the exact same thing - in the exact same tone of voice, except he'd stated I'd never know how much he loved _me_.

Flippy's metal hands - which I noticed had rather sharp fingers - now rested on his stomach, which was, suffice to say, more than a little bloated. That really showed how much of those two lab partners he had eaten. I then started to care about the stitches and wondered if they had come undone. It was too hard to tell at the time because there was already so much blood covering him. Oh well. If he ever changed back to normal, I'd know if it had since I would be able to speak to him with an increased amount of comfort.

I then realised he was asleep, so I decided to clear up the mess. I'd surely be able to explain once he woke up.


	4. Happy(?) New Year!

The atmosphere was most definitely positive. Different Tree Friends were everywhere, and the party was in full swing.

It was New Year's Eve, the 31st of December. Christmas had passed as soon as it had came.

It had been four months since I saved Flippy's life... and ended Sniffles' and Nutty's. The two were now chatting away to each other at the food table. Nutty kept picking up and eating assorted chocolates. Sniffles was holding a glass of orange juice, since he was only fifteen at the time. Nutty was only nine, and I always imagined him to think of Sniffles as a sort of big brother.

Handy was playing ping-pong with Flippy, who I am pleased to note was perfectly alright. He still needed to watch that nasty scar, but other than that and his evil second personality, which both of us had warned others about, he was A-OK. The orange beaver was holding paddles in both hands and hitting the ball with his tail should he need to, while Flippy - whose tail was far too small to hit ping-pong balls with - simply held two rackets. They looked like they were having great fun, and I smiled. I wandered over to where Sniffles and Nutty were.

"Hi guys." I said, grinning.

"Hi Giggles!" Nutty smiled back. Since he was so much shorter than I was, he had to look up to see my face, and I had to look down.

Our conversation was interrupted by Splendid returning from his flight. Seven-year-old Toothy had requested that Splendid fly him around town, and the flying squirrel did as asked. He dropped the beaver, whose fur was blown back so much it had frozen in place.

"Awesome." he grinned, before falling flat on his face.

"So," Splendid began, walking into the middle of the room. "who wants to try some of the bread I made before we start counting down to next year?"

Cheers went up around the room. I nodded. In truth, his bread was either burnt to a crisp or undercooked. I was hoping maybe he'd read up on bread-making, though something told me he really hadn't.

We were in Splendid's house. He lived just far enough from the town for his invincibility power to not work. Flaky had decided to not show up, and Russell was ill and made frequent trips to the bucket in the corner - actually present in case Lifty and his twin brother made an appearance with any Kryptonut.

Splendid dashed of to the kitchen.

"I hope one day he realises that his bread doesn't have any flour in it, though I doubt that he will." Sniffles said, folding his arms.

I laughed at his comment.

"So... how's Flippy?" asked Nutty. "I sure hope his evil side doesn't turn up since we're out of town. Things could get REALLY nasty."

"He's... better, actually!" I said, smiling. "He's still having quite a hard time controlling his flip-outs, but there's definitely an improvement somewhere. Look, him and Handy have become good friends."

The two glanced at the ping-pong table. Handy was now watching Flippy and Russell play a match. The sea otter must've stopped throwing up for the time being. It was then that Splendid spoke from his loudspeaker, which more than caught everyone's attention.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE! IT'S GOING TO BE NEW YEAR IN TEN SECONDS, STARTING FROM NOW!"

Everyone cheered again, and the ping-pong match immediately stopped.

"TEN!"

Everyone joined in, and it was so loud I was surprised Flippy was managing to keep his cool.

"NINE!"

Cuddles was in the garden, holding something that looked like a matchbox.

"EIGHT!"

He took out a match and started to try and strike it.

"SEVEN!"

He successfully lit a match and grinned.

"SIX!"

He bent down, as if to light something on the ground.

"FIVE!"

He brought a match to a string on the ground which connected to a rocket-shaped object sticking out of the ground.

"FOUR!"

It was a firework.

"THREE!"

 _Oh no..._

"TWO!"

Flippy was going to flip out.

"ONE!"

Everyone made their way to the window. Flippy was at the very front with Handy and Russell.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Splendid cried. At the same time, a huge golden firework exploded in the sky. Flippy watched it, and as it exploded, his frightened expression turned into an evil grin. Handy and Russell ran straight away. After an... incident on Christmas Day, they knew those yellow eyes meant nothing but bad news.

They were getting everyone to run. The many party guests locked themselves in the bathroom. However, there wasn't enough room for me, Russell or Handy. Cuddles was still outside, and Splendid had, for some reason, gone to find Kryptonut.

"It was nice knowing ya, Russ..." Handy muttered under his breath, producing his hammer for supposed self-defence.

Russell sadly nodded his head, and kicked his legs onto the floor repeatedly.

"Don't do that!" Handy hissed.

"Sorry..." mumbled Russell.

Where was Fliqpy, anyway? Wasn't he only interested in ripping us to pieces and eating said pieces? Wherever he was, he could only be doing something awful.

There was a huge crash, and it was the sound of the food table being knocked over. Russell stood up.

"We have to hide somewhere!" he shouted.

"We do now..." I muttered under my breath, shooting a dirty look at the wannabe pirate.

I bolted across the wooden floor, and hid behind a bit of wall that stuck out. I peeked around the corner so I could could see what was happening. I still wish to this day that I hadn't, because it was absolutely horrific.

First, he produced the knife I foolishly gave him for his birthday. I could only look on as he used it to cut into Russell's right arm, and the helpless otter's eyes filled with tears. Fliqpy gave one final pull to remove the arm, and without haste he tore off a large chunk of it with his teeth. It made me want to throw up. Seeing what happened after he'd killed someone was one thing, but in the act of doing it?

Something stopped me from looking away. I had to watch the tears running down Russell's face, I had to watch Fliqpy smile that strange, satisfied smile, and hear him remark, "Kind of salty."

The knife went back in, this time into one of his legs. Russell screamed in agony, choking back floods of tears. Again, the sea otter's nearly-detached limb needed a last, painful pull before it finally came off.

 _Maybe having a hook and peg leg could help Russell be a pirate?_ I thought, trying Nutty's 'positive thinking' method.

Perhaps I thought a little too soon. Soon enough Russell was rendered powerless as he no longer had any legs, and as far as I could tell was losing an awful lot of blood.

"Oh, and one last thing before I let you leave..."

Russell looked mildly relieved that Fliqpy was going to let him leave.

"I heard you wanted to be a pirate, and all good pirates need eyepatches."

Russell bit his lip as the sharp fingers of Fliqpy's metal hand gripped the edge of one of his grey eyes. He pulled so hard that the optic nerve _snapped_ and Fliqpy immediately stuffed the entire thing into his mouth. The most horrifying detail was that Fliqpy seemed to be thoroughly enjoying this. Russell clearly wasn't. I wanted to help him, but I felt it wouldn't be possible.

He moved away from Russell to Handy, who was laughing at Russell's misfortune. The smile faded from his face as the green bear approached him.

"Handy, is it?"

Handy gulped, and gravely nodded.

"Do you, by any chance, require your hands for everything you do?"

Handy nodded again, clearly not brave enough to lie.

"What a shame." Fliqpy said with mock sympathy, and shook his head.

Handy started to cry, guessing his fate.

With an evil laugh, Fliqpy drove the knife into Handy's wrist. Handy did not scream like his friend, instead he quietly sobbed, not daring to look. It was a good job he didn't, as well, because if I was him and I saw Fliqpy biting each individual finger off and acting as if each one tasted like the most well-made chocolate in the world, I'd probably come down with a severe case of post-traumatic stress disorder, just like Flippy had in the first place. Handy kept crying, even after he'd lost both of his hands.

Then the stupid part of me made me waltz out there and sit by Russell's side, which I was glad was still in one piece.

"Hello Giggles. Had you been hiding there the whole time?" Fliqpy asked me, that weird expression in his voice as prominent as ever. "You've missed most of the party, I'm afraid. Luckily, there is still plenty of opportunity for you to get a snack."

No. This couldn't be happening.

I started to run, but he caught hold of my tail, and as I ran it ripped off. My flesh continued to tear off of my back, a painful burning sensation going all the way up to my neck. Eagerly, he put my tail in his mouth, and made a strange noise that sounded almost like a purr. Handy and Russell took this to their advantage, and Handy got Russell into his arms with a bit of my help. We banged on the bathroom door until eventually we were let in. It was extremely crowded, and I was squished between Nutty and a blue skunk.

That was how I met Petunia.


End file.
